The Abandoned Castle Got Their Princess Back!
by HellsAngelxoxo
Summary: What if Bella is determined to be on the top of the social pyramid with her bff and her "twin". They get side tracked by The Cullens. What if Edward is a player who is determined to make Bella his? What does Bella think? Will she fall for Edward? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my 2nd fan fic. Story so I hope you all like it. Here lets start!

Chpt. 1- leaving

BPOV

I finally graduated from elementary school! My dad got a job in a town called Forks in Washington. He couldn't refuse this offer so that's where we are moving and me my "twin" Jacob ( nicknamed Jr.) , and my best girlfriend Krissie are going to La Salle Boarding School Academy on scholarships. My family consists of 6 people:

Dad- hardworking policeman trying to rank up to Srgt. But even though he only got Chief of Police its definitely a step closer.

Mom- Renee is a great cake decorator she has her own business called La Bella Cakes and plans to open one up in Forks. She got a fortune that her father left him. He died the day after he won the biggest lottery in history 383 million after taxes. So we are gunna be the most richest there!.

As for Jr. well…his Father left his mom when she got pregnant again and she died at childbirth leaving her 2yr old and new born son to us. When we present ourselves we present as twins even though our birthdays are 3months apart. We are the best of friends

Joshua- is my hot cousin who is like my big brother hes the best but sometimes he gets out of hand. He has a girlfriend named Melony who is another of my best friends they both have been going to LSA for 2 yrs. They are going to be juniors.

Lastly me Isabella Swan- nothing really to say about me but I'm shaping my figure and im going to be HOT for High School.

Krissie is like my sister we are really close and she is helping to transform me to a Hot Chick! We have to go shopping before we leave to Forks. Her parents died in a car crash and now she was left to us. So she changed her last name to Swan. So now she like our sister.

A/N: my fingers hurt so I'm gunna post the rest hopefully tom. Sorry but trust me the wait is worth it!.

Love ya

Tiffany

P.s. review pleez!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the name change I fell in love with it but I got the perfect song to compliment this story but I cant tell u now sorry! U'll have to wait!

love ya's

Tiffany

Chpt.2- flash backs

When I was younger like from pre-k to 3rd grade me and my bestie Lily rulled the school. We were the popular princess' I was in charge of knowing everything cool and she was in charge of the latest fashion's. We were the cutest, smartest, most athletic, and the prettiest of the school. I couldn't deal with the popularity all alone so Lily was the best candidate and my bff like a great ali. We couldn't trust anyone but each other that was the way it was, I guess. Lily left after the 3rd and I just couldn't handle it all, so I had to step up and I was doin a good jod till March but I was still left unprotect she took care of the other girls who knew I couldn't fight back even for my life! I had to wear both crowns and it was too much for one girl to handle I had to know it all like my A B C's. The 1st day I was ever off I got bumped down and lost control over my power for fashion! Oh how I despised the chicken pocks! Then they finished me off by insulting and embarrassing me! I was devastated and went through a rough stage until 6th grade where I became more popular but only to middle class. After that incident I only had to friends Jr. and Krissie. I felt satisfied with that. I stayed that way through the rest of Elementry School but now I will be the top with my bestie and my twin no matter what stands in our way. The only thing that kept me going to look better was my past. I didn't like looking back but we're goin to be hott and nuttin was goin to tear us apart!

A/N: life is crazy and its based on a true story my life im goin to hsand me and my twin are going to rock high school even though we are going our separate ways! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys! Ok sorry I haven't updated in forever I've just been busy because my grandmother is close to death and I was going to update yesterday but my grandparents on my mom's side had to leave back to South America. Anyway this Chpt. Is dedicated to my bestest friend Nessie! She and I are helping each other out with the stories on fan fic. So checkout her stories her profile name is Nessierox she writes really good so please check her stories out!

Love ya's

Tiffany

Chpt. 3-Transformation looks HOTT!

BPOV

Now here we are all going to La Salle Boarding High School Academy in Forks, Washington on scholarships my twin and I received. Jr. and I decided to be on "the top of the social pyramid". Krissie is also coming with us to La Salle but she didn't get a scholarship so my parents don't mind paying full tuition. Jr. got his hair cut into a small Mohawk and I got a perm of body curls. We received our dorm assignments we were all going to be together except for some guy named Edward who is going to share with Jr. in the 2nd room because their conjoined by a sitting room that has a kitchen and a bathroom.

*************************2 months later***********************************

We looked HOTT! We are moving into our house today in Forks. It is huge! Indoors and outdoors 2 pools, 2 tennis courts, 2 basketball and baseball fields. A soccer and 1 football. Our rooms were huge! Thank God! And there was a 4th floor just for me and Krissie's clothes. I seriously thank god for my grandfather he actually died of a heartattack 2 days after he won the lotto. And he left it all to Renee ($383 million after taxes) his only daughter. It had a beautiful garden on the west side.

(Back to present day)

Tomorrow is school and I'm almost done packing.

"Krissie! I need more suitcases! Buy some please!" I said

"I know I'm getting some now!" She screamed back

I looked down at how many LV suitcases I had and wrote them down:

5 bags of designer shirts, blouses, and sweaters

2 bags designer of coats and dresses

3 bags designer of pants, skirts, leggings, and sweats

2 bags of designer pj's

4 bags of my shoes

6 bags of designer accessories

And I need just 2 bags for my makeup, styling products, hair brushes, and etc.

"TIsabella!" I HATE that nickname that JR. gave me! So I'll use the nickname he hates

"Yes Jr.!" I call him that because he looks allot like his big brother Joshua.

"I hate that nickname!" he screamed at me

" I know and I hate Tisabella! Now what do you want." I said

He came in and said " I need more bags."

" Ask Krissie. She-" I got interrupted by my sidekick '09 ringing to Good Girls Go BAD! I Got a text from Krissie:

_I got more bags. Their downstairs._

_Ily_

_-Krissie _

I texted her back:

_Are they LV?_

_Ily_

_-Bells_

Text:

_Of Coarse!_

_Ily_

_Kriz_

Jake read the conversation and ran downstairs.

I screamed" Bring me 2 please!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok. Guys really sorry I haven't updated. Yesterday was my birthday so now im officially 14! Now someone pointed out that I need to make my stories longer, don't worry I know its just that I wasn't suppose to be on the computer so I tried to update as much as I could. But I'll try this chapter longer. OH and almost forgot I'm leaving to South America on the 12th and I wont come back until the 24th so I'm going to update as much as I can. So on with the story!

BPOV

"All done! Josh load up the car!" I said

"_Bella! How many bags do you have!" _Joshua said

"Just put those muscles to use!" I said back sarcastically

Josh is my cousin and he is Hott from what I've been told. And I guess its true but he's my cousin so I don't think of him in that way. Anyway he found a girl he really like in LSA. Her name is Melony and she is really nice and she's one of my best friends. They make a cute couple.

Right now its 5:30 am and I still need to take a shower! We were planning to leave at 6 but now we might be late if I don't hurry up.

***********************15 minutes later*******************************

The La Salle uniform looks good but I feel like I'm going into a prison. It had a white polo with a red skirt and a dark blue cardigan that you have to wear all the time with dark blue knee socks and black waterproof shoe. Ewww gross! I rolled my skirt up to mid thigh because if I didn't I would look like a nun! I pushed up my sleeves because it wasn't too cold, but still it was cold so I didn't wear my dark blue vest.

When I walked out of my bathroom and I wondered where Jake was. I went into his room but he wasn't there so I looked into the half open bathroom door and there he was looking at himself saying

"Looking good sexy!" to himself

I couldn't help but say "Hey sexy get away from the mirror!" and I bursted out laughing.

He was wearing the same uniform except he had khaki pants on.

"Let me look at you!" he said and then he twirled me around and then wolf whistled.

I blushed at least four shades of red. He put his arm around my waist and we went into Krissie's room and he did the exact same thing. We looked like triplets I couldn't help but laugh at that thought.

"Why are you laughing?" Krissie asked me with a puzzled face and Jr. had the exact same face on.

"No reason..its just that I thought we looked like triplets" with that they laughed and I joined in.

"OK that's enough its time to get to school!" I said

Jr. was in the middle with Krissie on his right and I was on his left. We were leaving the house early so we could go and buy Josh and Melony new cars. We got into the limo and left for the dealer with Josh and Melony on our flanks.

After 1hr we got to the dealer and we started calling out what kind of cars we wanted.

"I want a Lexus!" Jr. said

"I want a Porsche!" Krissie said

I rolled my eyes and decided to give in and said "I want a convertible Jaguar!, but we aren't old enough to drive!"

Jr. rolled his eyes so I stuck my tongue out at him. We went into the dealer and Josh told the limo driver to go back home and take the rest of the day off. So now we were there with only another limo filled with our things.

We went inside and then 1 hr later we came out and Josh had a Silver Mercedes Benz the latest model and Melony left with a fully loaded BMW convertible. We made our way to school with 45 minutes of screaming the wheels on the Lexus and BMW go round and round.

When we entered the parking lot all eyes were on us. I hate attention but I make do. We got to the reserved section of the parking lot that said The Swans. I noticed that on the opposite of us their was another sign but it said The Cullens and when I got out of the car I couldn't see the sign anymore because there were 2 cars parked in front of it .

A red BMW convertible and a big black jeep. Then out came 5 of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen! Three guys one was big muscular and looked like a cute big teddy bear. The second had blonde hair and looked kind of confused. The third was gorgeous he had bronze messy hair but looked so cute! The girls were pretty too. There was the tall one who looked like a model! The other was no taller than 5 foot 2. She was pixie like with black spiky hair, but she still looked pretty.

Then I stepped out of my staring trance and noticed they were starring at us too. I hit Jr. and he hit Krissie and then they started walking towards us. Then Jr. got all protective and put his arms around our shoulders.

A/N: Cliffy! I hoped you guys liked it I Will TRY to update tomorrow if I wake up early enough so PLEASE Review! I only got like 2 reviews! Please Review and tell me what you think! This chapter is dedicated to my b.b Gabby! Thanks for the inspiration and the support you're the greatest!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey Guys! I'm trying my best to update everyday but I probably won't update on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday because I mite have a birthday party and mite have a sleepover so I will TRY to update. And I'm being helped by Nessierox my b.b, so plz check out her profile she's coming out with great new stories! On with the story!

JPOV

_While in the car_

We left the dealer and Bella was kind of quiet. I mean she would talk a little but I think she was kind of scared so I decided I would ask to have all my classes with her because I know Krissie can handle herself.

**********************45 minutes later**********************************

We were entering the school parking lot and I saw a small frown on Bella's face probably because of all the staring. As we made our way out of the car there were others who were just staring at us and I couldn't help but notice that the girls were hot, but I didn't show any emotion about it. The small one looked like a pixie and the taller one looked like she just stepped out of one of those modeling photo shoots.

Then I examined the guys. The big one kind of scared me and the blonde one looked kind of confused and the other was cool. Bella hit me and then I hit Krissie. Then they started waling towards us. I saw the cool one with lust in his eyes staring at Bella as they came over. I put my arms over their shoulders as in a protective way. Then he stiffened and glared at me and then Josh noticed my tension and got the idea and came over and put his arm over Bella and Melony. The guy started fuming and turning red. I couldn't help but chuckle and he started glaring at me and shooting daggers but I just shrugged. I really didn't care as long as he stayed away from Bella I was ok. I know his type. The kind of guy who just wants to get in all the girls pants.

The pixie like girl started talking first

"_Hi! My name is Alice Cullen and this is my brother Emmet and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale and her brother my boyfriend Jasper Hale and my other brother Edward." _ She said gesturing to each one as she said their names.

Then Bella spoke up

"Hi Alice! I'm Bella this is my-"

I cut her off saying " I'm Jacob, this is Krissie, Joshua, and his girlfriend Melony." I said gesturing towards each one. I didn't want Edward to think Bella and I are just brother and sister because I didn't want him to be all over her so I didn't say anything besides our first names.

This seemed to irritate the guy so I kissed Bella's hair which in return he started shooting me with daggers. Then Alice started talking about how we are going to like it here in LSA and some other things but I wasn't paying attention.

"Do you guys know where the office is? We really need our schedules and start getting our rooms ready so if u don't mind. Please" Krissie said

"Krissie I know where it is come on you guys bye Cullens and Hale's!" Josh said

BPOV

As we were walking away I was saying bye to everyone then a girl came up to Edward and whispered something in his ear and then they started making out then he knew it was his turn and stopped to look at me. Great a Player! And just to tease him I said " Bye Edwin!" And we walked away. Then he shouted "Its Edward!" I pretended like I didn't hear him and kept walking.

We went into the office and said goodbye to Joshua and Melony and they walked off hand in hand. They were so cute together!

We walked to the secretary and I said " Hi! We're the Swan's we need our schedules please."

"_Oh, yes I'm Ms. Cope! If you need anything please let me know. Here you go!" _She said handing us our papers.

"_I love your mother's cakes!"_ She said

Great a suck up! We started to make our way out of the office and in comes the player Edward. I just walked past him and Jake called out "Bella! Wait for us!" Then he came over after a small run with Krissie.

"What was that?!" he said

"Nothing I just didn't want to hear that guy scream at me saying his name is Edward." I said.

"Who cares what that guy thinks! I wouldn't let him do that to you!" he said

"Thanks." I said

We walked to our limo and told the driver to bring the bags to our dorm room which was 338. So as I went to open the door for the guy I saw Edward on one of the beds making out with some blonde.

"Dude! Get into her pants on your bed not mine!" I said

He got off her and she glared at me and then left the room. He smiled crookedly which made my heart flutter.

"Why don't you come here and I can get into yours." He said then winked. Cooky player huh? Two can play at that game.

A/N: Sorry! I know its short but im trying. Anyway Gabby will update for me while I'm away at least twice a week. We are starting the story together and we have great ideas, so now im editing and proof reading it. Hopefully it will be up before I leave. Thanks and you see that pretty green/white button press it and write to me please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey Everyone! I have some bad news. I wont be able to update tomorrow. Maybe Thursday or Friday but that's about it. So here goes the next chpt.

CHPT. 6- Cocky Huh? Two Can Play At That Game!

BPOV

_We walked to our limo and told the driver to bring the bags to our dorm room which was 338. So as I went to open the door for the guy I saw Edward on one of the beds making out with some blonde._

"_Dude! Get into her pants on your bed not mine!" I said_

_He got off her and she glared at me and then left the room. He smiled crookedly which made my heart flutter._

"_Why don't you come here and I can get into yours." He said then winked. Cooky player huh? Two can play at that game._

"Really I thought you would never ask!" I said trying to sound like a blond bimbo **(A/N: no offense to blondes). **

"Seriously?" he asked. He actually believed me. I guess we could play this game.

"Be here 8 o'clock tonight. Krissie and Jake will be gone." I said seductively. Hopefully he bought it.

"Totally!" he said "But cant a guy get a preview?" he tried to purr it out but it didn't come out rite.

I cocked my head to the side thinking maybe this could be fun? "Sure."

I moved closer slowly cat walked towards him. I sat on his lap kissed his chin and then gave him a quick peck on the mouth. I tried to get up but he had his arms rapped tightly around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Then he started to kiss me into a tight passionate kiss. He asked for access and I grated it to him. He moaned into me and I moaned back. As soon as he loosened up a bit I pushed him back, got up, and I walked away.

EPOV

I was making out with some girl named Tanny or Tanya or something close to that.

"Dude! Get into her pants on your bed not mine!" I heard an angelic voice say. I pushed the girl off me and looked who it was. To my surprise it was Bella . Damn she was HOT!

The girl walked away. I just looked at her and smiled crookedly it always gets the girls. "Why don't you come here and I can get into yours?" Then I winked. Hopefully she's not the stubborn type.

"Really I thought you would never ask!" she said. Holly shit this girl was HOT!

"Seriously?" I asked that was easy.

"Be here 8 o'clock tonight. Krissie and Jake will be gone." Yes this was so easy. I cant wait. "Totally!" I said

She was so falling. I knew it would work. But maybe I can get some action? "But cant a guy get a preview?" I purred.

She came over to me and sat on my lap without her noticing I managed to get my arms around her waist. She kissed my chin then gave me a peck on the mouth. That's it! She tried to get up but I pulled her back I made her give me a real kiss. I ran my tongue to her bottom lip and she opened her mouth granting me access. I explored her mouth and God she tasted so good. I loosened my grip on her waist so I could put them to her face to pull her closer to me but she pushed me back and just walked out of the room. I can't believe her. I got up and went out the door. I went to find her but she was out of sight. I ran around the whole school but I couldn't find her. It was like she was avoiding me. Then I saw that guy Jacob she was with I ran up to him.

"Hey. Jacob right?" I asked

"Yeah? What do you want?" he asked icily.

"Where's Bella? I cant find her anywhere!" I said

"Look. Stay away from her ok. I don't want you near her!" he said angrily

"Just tell me where she is!" I said getting frustrated

Then he lounged himself at me. I had no clue what I did Then he punched me in the face. I kicked him in his stomach and he fell back. I started to kick him then that's when I was attacked.

She kicked me in the groin screaming " What the hell are you doing! Who do you think you are?" It was my angel's voice. Krissie was helping Jacob up. I slowly got up from the floor and glared at Jacob. Who was holding his stomach as if in pain. I was the one who was hurting special part.

"Look Edward I don't know what you think gives you the right to beat up my twin but I don't care. Leave us alone!" She said I couldn't help but feel really hurt. With that she and her twin and Krissie walked away helping Jacob walk. I was putting most of my weight on the pole next to me.

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry this is really short but I need to work on the next chpts. You guy are going to get so I have to make sure their perfect. So plz tell me of what you think so far and press that awesome green and white button rite underneath this author's note.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok here is Chpt. 7

Chpt 7.

BPOV

After I left Edward I ran out to the hallway and went into one of the dark hallways. I watched as Edward passed by me without even noticing me which for I was very gratefull. I liked the guy but momma didn't raise no fool. I know his type and I'm gunna give him a lesson he won't forget. It will surey teach him not to mess with girls. I wouldn't even be surprised if he didn't go out wth another girl again. After he passed I went back into my room to find Krissie and the driver bringing in all the bags. I ran to help them.

After we got everything in I told Krissie what happenned. Then Jr. Came in and heard most of it. He just looked at me astonished.

"How could you do that with that douche bag!?" he nearly screamed.

"Jake im not really gunna sleep with the guy imjust gunna teach him a lesson he will NEVER forget." I said as calmly as I could because I hate fighting with my twin.

"Just don't let him touch you he's a player. I don't wat you to get hurt." he said. I saw his eyes had sincerity in them and I hate to see him sad so I just nodded.

"Jake I promise I won't. I just don't like this guy hurting other girls. He should treat them with respect not like tissues. I want to put this guy in his place. No strings attached. Promise." I said. I dnt really feel anything for Edward he is just incredibly HOT!

Woah! Did I just say incredibly. No! He's a douche bag I don't like him at all. He's just appealing.

I decided to go explore the campus with Krissie.

"Jake go out too. Just come with us. We'll tell you which girls are a no and-"I was cut off bye Krissie.

"which are go's. But I don't think there will be many because most dress like sluts so we'll see." she said.

We all bursted out laughing.

"Whatever i'll meet you guys outside the main office." he said

"Sounds chedo!" we said together. **(A/N: chedo= kool. Its like spanish slang but idk how to spell it)**

As we walked out we saw Alice. She ran towards us.

"Bella where have you been? My brother is going crazy looking for you!" she said. I had to laugh at that.

"Sorry. I just gave him one kiss now he wants the whole thing. Anyway Alice do you think you could come shopping wth us tomorrow?" I said. Then she squealed.

"Yes! I would love to. What are we going to get?"

She asked all cheary.

"Well we need to redecorate and maybe if we have time we could go and buy clothes!" Krissie said.

"Yeah but Ali this is all gunna be on us ok. And beside we don't shop retail we only shop vintige. So we r all gunna take the jet to paris to go see a close family friend of ours." I told her

"Who? Tell me!" she asked

"Aro Volturi! And Then we could go see Victoria!" Krissie nearly screamed. All eyes were on us.

"Hello! Get a life! Easdroppers!" I screamed and slowly talk started up again.

"And maybe I'll call Jimmy Choes he would love to see our new friends. But be ready tom at 6am sharp th jet leaves at 6:45 am. Oh. And if you want Rosalie can come I would love to get to know her!" Well maybe that was a lie I realy didn't want to but I couldt be rude.

"I'll go tell her now!" she said and with that she was out of sight.

We made our way around campus until we heard screaming. We made our wat towards the screaming and the sight I saw was unbelievable. Edward was hurting Jake my twin! I got so angry I pushed him off Jake and said "How dare you?! Who do you think you are?!"

With that I left with Krissie and Jake. Helping him walk. We got to our room and started asking questions but he wouldn't answer.

Then he finally spoke.

"Stay away from that son of a b*!# Bella!" he said. I didn't know wha to say so I just nodded I wasn't gunna let that guy ruin my relationship with my twin. I won't.

**A/N: Okay just to let you know Jake stil has to room with Edward and Bella's plan had just been delayed but she will gt her chance to use it. Now if your wondering what it is. You'll have to wait. I know you hate me. But what's the fun in telling you guys and then you guys knowing what happens?. **

**Lov u guys**

**-HellsAngelxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok. This may be the last chpt. before I leave so here it is. I'm gunna try to make it long but while i'm gone you guys are only gunna get 4 chpts. But I did get a few story alerts so plz review! if u review I'll send GAbby an extra chpt. Just for you guys! And if I get more then 10 I will send her 2 chpt.'s! So on with the story!

Chpt. 8- Promises are VERY hard to keep

EPOV

She left without letting me explain anything! I don't understand out of no where that guy starts punching me. As I was walking more like limping back to my dorm room people were starring. God can't they get

a life!

Wait I can't go there I'm sharring my room with that scum bag. Thank God Alice is in the same doorm. I got up to 339 knocked on the door. Alice flung the door open. She gasped when she saw me.

"Edward! What happenned?! Who did this?" she asked.

"The Swans" I said icily.

"What? You got beat up by Bella?" ahe looked as if she was holding in laughter.

"NO! It was that guy Jacob! I asked him where Bella was but then he was like stay away from her blah blah blah. Do you think their going out?" I said and I winced when I said Jacob's name.

"I don't know but what do you care? Anyway why are you here?" she said

"I need to stay here tonight. Please! Alice its just for a while I promise." I said

"Ok sure but tomorrow me and Rosalie are going shopping with Bella and Krissie so we r gunna be awake early. So sory if we disturb you." she said

What she was going with Bella!

"What where are you guys going? Can I come!" I said

"NO! Its a girls day out! And besides they invited us so you would have to ask them. And we aren't shopping around here." she said.

Then where the hell are they going?

"Then where are you guys going?" I said

She looked as if she was hesitating

"Paris" she said matter of factly.

"What! How are you guys going to Paris!" I sadi

She said "private jet" and left the room.

I fell asleep on her bed and I dreamt of Bella. My Bella...

***********************************

BPOV

After I helped clean up Jake I heard yelling coming from Ali's room so I went to check on her.

As I got to her door I knocked. No answer I started to get worried.I knocked again. Still no answer. The dor was unlocked so I opened it to se Edward lying on a bed unconcious.

I ran to the bed forgetting what Jake told me. I coulidnt tell if he was breathing. I got on top of himto listen to his heartbeat but I had no clue what to do I saw some girl on ER do this. After I heard very faint beating I thought it was slow so I put my ear to see if he was breathing.

I couldn't hear if he was breathing.

_Do CPR!_

_**What no way! I aint putting my lips on his!**_

_Your not gunna make out with the guy your saving his life and in return you could promise him to leave you alone._

_**Ummm. I guess. Wait why am I fighting with myself! I'm going crazy!**_

I put my lips to his then out of no where his hands were on my waist pulling me closer to him. We were Kissing? Kissing! Oh my god.

I tried to pull myself off him but he pulled me closer and I kept trying but he was ssoooo good. I gave in. Then he flipped us over and he was on top of me. No I was screwed. I couldn't get out.

Then I was totally happy because all of a sudden my life saver came.

**A/N: CLiffy! Sorry but what's her life saver you guys r gunna have to wait. No its not Jacob. There's a good detail because I really can't describe a good fight. Anyway remember if iget reviews I will putt up another chpt. 2morrow. I don't care if u rite fhfkd. As long as I get reviews. If I get more then 10 I will putt up a second one even if I have to do it at the airport. At 4 o'clock in the morning. So pres the pretty button rite under this A/N.**

**Lov ya**

**-HellsAngelxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's the next chpt!

Chpt. 9- Why Me!

EPOV

I was asleep when I was dreaming o Bella's hair, body, smile, and everything else about her. Then there was a knock at the door I decided to ignore it hopefully they would leave. Whoever it was. Then another knock. Then it opened but I froze quickly because a scent of freesia's and strawberries filled the room. It was her! I didn't dare to move so I could see what she was going to do.

She came in and sat on the bed. She climbed on top of me and put her head on my chest then she put her head on my mouth. Then she got up but she was still on me. I didn't dare open my eyes because then it would ruin everything.

Then she put her lips to mine. Instinctively I put my arms at her waist and held her tight. She tried to get up but I pulled her closer and then we were having a full make-out session. I flipped us over carefully so I wouldn't break the kiss. Now I was on top and made it so she couldn't get away then out of no where it was ruined by my stupid phone!

_I make them good girls go bad!_

_I know your type, ur daddy's little girl_

_ Just take a bite (one bite)_

_Let me shake up your world_

_Cus just one nite couldn't be so wrong _

_I'm gunna make you loose control_

I looked at the caller id it was Tanya! Gross! I frowned.

"Nice ringtone" she said

Then her phone went off

_I know your type boy your dangerous_

_Yeah your that guy (that guy)_

_I'd be stupid to trust_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me ant to loose control_

She blushed and looked at her phone. Then she sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said then I heard a faint voice in the cell phone and I saw her face get angry.

"Look John stop calling me you cheated ok now stop trying to act innocent! I'm not your babe! So stop calling and I wont tell you were I am ok!" she said angrily then shut the sidekick '09. she sighed.

"What was that?" I asked

"Cheating ex. what's it to you?" she said frustrated.

"Oh. Sorry. Just asking. I got curious" I defended myself

"Curiosity killed the cat" she mumbled

" Um well.." I had nothing to say back. I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah I never figured out a come back to that either. Sorry about jumping you before I better go." She said. I wasn't sorry she shouldn't be either.

"I'm not sorry. Maybe we could do it again?" I know I was pushing my luck but it was worth the try.

"No way Cocky I had enough today and besides I thought you were dead I was just giving you CPR" she said

"Well maybe I'll be needing your services more often?" I said hopefully

"Dude I just said No cant you take the hint?" she said pissed

"Can I at least get your number?" I asked

"Give me your phone." She sighed. I gave her my sidekick 3G.

She wrote it down and then it took a little longer than I would have thought.

"Here" she gave me hers and mine. I wrote down mine and gave her, her phone back.

Then she left and then my phone went off

_I said you the fuckin best. You da fuckin best_

_Best I ever had best I ever had best I ever had_

_I said you the best_

_Know you got a roommate call me when there's no one their _

_Put the key under the matt and you know I be over there_

I didn't put that as my ringtone then I looked at the caller id it was My Bella. I picked it up.

"You like your ringtone?" she said

"HELL YESS!" I said overly excited.

She giggled "Whatever. Good nite" she said and then the tone was gone.

Then I called her. Hopefully she would hear the one I put for her.

BPOV

_I love just who you are I aint go try to change ya_

_You are a shooting star. That's why you are my favorite _

_Look up in the sky it's a bird, it's a plane, na baby girl that's a shooting star what's your name_

_I aint go lie. I told her allot a played allot of games_

_But with you its not the same for you I'm alright  
I want you by my side I feel like you the only one on my mind_

_I'm a tell you one more time. You're the only one on my mind_

_.._

_But they'll never take my shooting star!_

I looked at the caller id it was Edward.

"Thanks Eddie boy. Love the new ringgytone. Cant talk now." I said and then I hung up.

Right then Jr. came in. He was best friends with John and the only reason john went out with me is because he saw my transformation and was all over me. And I couldn't help it he was HOT. I was crushing on him since I was in the 6th grade.

"Hey where have you been?" he asked

"Alice's room" I said technically it wasn't a lie but I wasn't going to tell him what really happened.

"Oh. Ok what's up for tomorrow?" he asked

" Krissie and I are taking Alice and Rosalie shopping Swan style. You want to come?" I asked hopefully he said yes because I didn't want him to run in with Edward.

"Nah. Rather not I-" he got cut off by my phone and by the ringtone I knew it was Edward.

"Nice ring tone I like it who is it?" he asked. I took out my phone and then he snatched it out of my hands.

"How did HE get your number!" he picked it up

"Leave Bella alone ok Edward! She doesn't want anything to do with you!" he said then a happy voice came from the phone. "Oh. Hi Alice sorry."

He gave me the phone. "Hi Ali! Sorry Jake gets pretty protective when it comes to boys." I said

"S'Ok. So are we still on for tom.?" She asked

"Yes. We're unna show you guys how to shop Swan Style!" I said to her

"Awesome! I cant wait! Bye" she said

"Bye" I told her.

"Jake you cant snatch my phone away from me like that Mom didn't raise no fool. I know who I shouldn't date." I said

"Sorry its just that he's just like John I wont let you get hurt like that again" he said

_Flashback_

_I was walking through the park and I saw John I decided to say hi so I approached him._

"_Hey John" I said_

"_Hi do I know you because I would sure remember a beautiful face like yours." He said_

"_I'm offended you don't remember me. Its Bella Swan." I said _

"_Bella? You look so different." He said. I laughed._

"_Sorry, Hey Bells wanna catch a movie later?" he asked_

"_Sure. I'd love to" I said._

_A week later_

_I was walking around the woods when I saw John sucking face with Joanna the cheerleading bimbo. _

_I texted him : where are you?_

_John: with the grandparents. My grandma is in the hospital im with the nurse._

_Me: Really? Joanna looks comfortable. I didn't know she was a nurse. I didn't know the woods were a hospitale. Oh and just in case if ur not getting it. We r over!_

_John: idk wat ur talking bout?_

_Flashback end_

"I know Jake thanks anyway." I said

A/N: ok perfect song for this chpt: Now I'm that Bitch by Livvi Franc ft Pitbull. I love it! U shud listen to it! Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Gunna kill Gabby cus she forgot to update. I'm sooooo sorry! I'm cleaning my room so im gunna try to update the missing chpts. today and tomorrow. Sorry they are all short i was packing and typing because i didnt have much time before. here it goes.

Chpt. 10-Secrets Revealed

BPOV

My alarm went off at 5 o'clock in the morning. I got up and went to take a shower. The hot water woke me up fully. I got out and I didn't know what to wear.

After 15 min. Of looking for something to wear I decided on a white tee that said Angel's on the front with a pair of jean shorts. Krissie was wearing the same thing except her tee said Devil's so together it said Devil's Angel's. I grabbed my white coach sneakers and the purse to match. Krissie just wore her Ed Hardy death sneakers. With a LV bag.

It was 5:30 so we decided to see if Alice and Rosalie were ready.

I locked the dor to our room and we made our way to room 339. Krissie knocked and the door flew open. Edward opened the door! Oh God tel me he's not gunna tel what happenned.

"Hey" he said

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Krissie asked in an annoyed tone.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the beautiful girl next to you." he said

Don't blush! Aww shit. I think I blushed. Don't show weaknes Bella!

"Thanks for the compliment now where is Alice?" I asked in a polite yet leave-me-alone kind of tone.

"I'm right here!" Alice came skipping out of the bathroom. She was wearing a white short with a red tank top.

"Hey Ali. We have to get going so we don't get sidetracked and we're taking Krissie's private jet because mine was in the shop." I said

"Whoah you have your own jets that's so cool." she said

"Ali, if your gunna hang with us we have to tell you our favorite word for cool ok. You don't have to say it but its so you will know what we are saying. Cool for us is Chedo." Krissie said

"Chedo! Dats so cool!. I mean chedo." she said

"Aw Ali we were just tellin you so that way you would know. You don't have to say it." I said

"Nah its alright." she said

"Alright lets get going the limo's downstairs." I said.

"Rosalie is gunna meet us by the main office." she said. "ok" we said

As we were walking out Ali told me she forgot her purse I told her I would get it.

As I got to her room Edward was in there with only a towel on. I gasped.

"Hey." he said

"Hi. Sorry its just Alice said she forgot her purse" pointed to it on her bed.

"Oh. I thought you were here to see me." he said sarcastically.

"Haha. Not even in your dreams Eddie boy." I sadi n then grabbed the purse and left.

I walked back to the limo. They were inside.

"What took you so long." Ali asked

"Nuttin" I said. But Krissie knew me too well. So she asked me the same thing except in Spanish

"que paso por que te tardastes?" she asked

"la ermano de esia estaba ayi solo con una twasia en el cuarto. Y ablamos por unos minutos." I said

"kk" she said.

"what was that?" Alice asked me.

"she was asking about the planes." I said. I didn't like lying but I couldn't afford to be ambushed right now.

**************15 mins later************

We arrived at the airport and we went straight into the plane. I fell asleep on the plane.

"Bells wake up" I heard a voice.

I opened my eyes and saw Rosalie. I thought it was Alice but surprise guess not.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked

"Its time to r in Paris now. Come on." she said n I finally noticed what she wearing. A black capri with a white tank top.

I got up and walked with her. We got off the plane and we walked to the driver with our name.

"Alright. Lets see Aro first." I said

Alice was nearly jumping out of her seat. During the ride we talked mostly about each other and the new fashions out. Then we reached Aro's Fashion Company (AFC. Like Jr.'s report card) we walked out of the limo.

A/N: ok. Dnt forget to review plz. Really SORRY!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: here is Chpt. 11. sorry!

Chpt. 11- LaLa Land

JPOV

I get up and its only 8am. Too early for me.

I decided to take a shower. I came out put on a pair of shorts and an aeropastale shirt.

I grabbed an orange juice and my basketball. I left to find a bball court. I walked around and saw girls dressing like hookers. I shuddered. It was so gross. I finally found one in Hydols Hall. As I approached I saw Cullen.

I pretended like he wasn't there and started shooting.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" I said

"you wana play one on one?" he asked.

"sure" wait maybe I could get this guy to stay away from Bella and krissie!

"hey wanna make it interesting?" I asked

"sure what's the terms?" he asked

"first to twenty-one wins. If I win you stay away from Bella this year. If you win iwont stand in your way." I said . I was the captain in basketball for my school 3yrs in a row. I was the best. I live on bball.

"deal. But you can't but in at all. Got it." he said. No duh. I just nodded

We started to play I kept making different circus shots. Dunks. Some new moves I made up. After an hour the score was 19-19. I made another in and he got angry.

Then he made a shot from half court my jaw dropped to the floor. I lost!. Oh shit!

A/N: I know to short! The title is LaLa Land because I was listening to it while I wrote this chpt. And cus Jr. Thinks he's a big shot till he is finally defeated. Thanks. Make sure to review!.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: ok here's what happened in Paris!

Chpt. 12- So fine by Sean Paul

BPOV

As we entered Alec greeted me with a peck on the lips. We are great friends and I loved him like a best friend that's a boy.

"Hey Alec." Krissie and I said in union

"Hey girls wats up?" he said

"Alec these are our friends Alice and Rosalie. Ali, Rosethis is Alec Aro's son." I said

"Hey" they said.

"Alec where's Aro I haven't seen him in a while. Oh and Jane I missed her so much!" I said

"Yeah me too!" Krissie said

He came around put his arm around my waist and gestured for us to follow him. I wasn't fully comfortable but I knew he was just really friendly.

"I missed you" he wispered in my ear. I gigled.I got on my tiptoes and said "thanks maybe you can come and visit in Forks cus all the boys are creeps." I laughed.

He smiled andthen we were in this big room and Aro was sitting at his desk sketching a line I guess.

"Dad, Bella and Krissie are here they brought some friends along." he said

"Bella, Krissie how are you?" he ran up and hugged us.

"We're good Aro. These are our friends Alice and Rosalie they came to help too." Krissie said

"Hello girls what sizes do you wear?" he asked I tried not to laugh at their expressions

"What?" Rose asked loking confused

"We are petites. Um why?" Ali said

"Well I guess its my job to fill you in. See the Swan way of shopping is modeling clothes for the designers and in return they get the newests lines. Plus whatever they modeled." he said. I couldn't help but laugh and after a few seconds everyone joined in.

"Ok so what do we do?" ROse asked

"girls" Aro said

"follow us" we said

We got into the dressing rooms and put on our bathing suits. And then their were black short shorts and tank tops to match our bathingsuits. I had a navy blue one on. Krissie had a purple. Alice had an orange one and Rosalie had a red one.

"this is soo chedo!" Ali said

"what?" rose said

"it means cool rose." she chimed

"So what exactly do we do?" Ali asked

"We pose with other male models on scenary and then we take pictures and then we are done." Krissie said

"Ok girls show time!" Jane came in. She was a photographer and our best friend.

"Jane!" we ran up and hugged her.

"Ok Ok." she said

"Alice you are paired up with Marcus. Rosalie you are paired up with Caius. Krissie your with Felix. And Bells your with my bro Alec." she said out loud. Krissie looked happy because she had a crush on Felix and he liked her too but they were both too shy to admit.

"Ok you guys have to pretend to be couples enjoying the beach. If you guys are comfortable we would like to do a kissing shot." she asked

"Not from us we have absolutely no problem. What about you guys?" I asked

"I guess not as long as we explain it to the guys they won't mind knowing it was only professional buisness not real." Roaslie said.

"yeah. Ok we'll do it" Ali said.

We walked out to the set and met up with the guys.

"Alice this awesome guy is Marcus and Rosalie this is Caius." I said

"Aww Bells no awesome or fantastic for me?" Caius said sarcastically.

"Whatever! Anyway guys these are Alice and Rosalie. So lets do this shoot so we can have lunch." Krissie said.

A/N: Ok short i noe but the 14th chpt i will make it 15 pages. promise!


	13. Chapter 13

Chpt. 13- Hotel Room

BPOV

I found Alec at the refreshments table.

"Alec hurry up we're about to start!" I said

He started running towards me

"you look great" he said when he caught up to me and I blushed. Alec was a lady's man. He looked 18 when he was only 16 while my height made me look 17 when I'm only 15.

I took my position on the set with a volleyball in my hand and Alec positioning himself behind me pretending to teach me how to hit the ball. The others had similar positions but Alec was enjoying himself too well. He was so pressed against me! I tried to make space but he would just come closer. I just stopped and left it alone because soon it would all be over. Then after a few shots with the ball we started playing tag. And running after each other then Alec caught me and we fell together on the ground together.

After the shoot we went to get something to eat. The guys joined along too. As we headed for the restaurant Alec came over and put his arms tightly around my waist.

"Alec do you mind?" I tried to be nice.

"What do you mean don't you like me close to you?" he said

"Alec I need my space. Remember Friends." I said

Instantly he let go of me. Then I received a im from Jr.

_Jr.: Bells! I'm soooooooo SORRY!_

I imed back:

Bells: ??????

_Jr.: I did sumthin relle BAD!_

Bells: What did u do?!

_Jr.: I….um nvm_.

Bells: Tell me!

_Jr.: I burnt the Kitchen!_

Bells: o0o0o. that's not bad just get it redone.

_Jr.; yeah ur rite. Thanks u always noe wat 2 do. G2g bye_

Bells: Bye

He scared the shit out of me. I don't think that's what he wanted to say.

We got to the restaurant and I ordered spaghetti with meatballs. Everyone else ordered the special that was the mushroom ravioli with dessert and a side drink.

The night passed bye quickly we talked about Aro's business and how the guys became models. It was the basic I went in had an interview and got the job. Not very exciting. After we were done the limo came and the guys offered to take us home but we refused. We got into the limo and went to the hotel. We had the presidential suite. And it was HUGE! I mean I have been to other presidential suites but this was the biggest one I have seen so far!

I went to the bed laid down and took out The Count of Monte Cristo my recent book just to have something to do and then I don't know when but I fell asleep

A/N: I know very short! But like I promised 15 pgs for chpt. 14 so don't worry but it probably wont be posted till Wednesday sorry. I have writers block plus things to do for H.S. so im relle busy this week. I barely have time to sleep so plz forgive me! I'm writting chpt 14 every chance i get. i romise its gunna be maddd gud!O and listenin to Justin Bieber's song One time. I'm gunna relle try to post it earlier. So be patient. Plz. Review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I know u hate me! IM SORRY! My phone decided to crash and it had about five chapters on it! IM SO ANGRY! So now I lost all of that. And I know I promised a big chapter but I got a review from Miss-Unforgiven who got some sense into me to just keep going. So even though this isn't as long as I promised, I'm going to keep writing. And to be honest I completely forgot to update on October 1st because of school and I made new friends and its hard to keep up with all the homeworks and projects. So here it goes. If its off tell me so I can change it. Thanks

-H.

Chpt. 14.- Buy You A Drink

BPOV

I felt my bed move underneath me. It was bouncing? I opened my eyes and it was Alice.

"Alice? What are you doing it's 6 in the morning!?!" I said

"Sorry! We have to leave in 2 hours and I want to get you ready. Oh! And I have a message: ." She said.

Woah? What!? "Alice! What? Speak clearly!"

"My brother called he wanted to talk with you but it was three in the morning so I told him that we were sleeping. He said to call him whenever you wake up."

"What did he want to talk about?" I asked

"I don't know? He sounded anxious but he didn't say anything specifically. But are you gunna call?" she asked.

"Umm…… I don't know.. Well let's get ready. I'm goin to take a shower" I said

EPOV (3 o'clock pm. I'm very bad with time change)

I need to talk with her………. I don't feel like myself without her…………Maybe I should call her…….Hmmm…I don't have her number…….

I GOT IT!

I'll call ALICE!

_Ring! Ring! Rin-_

"_hello?" _she said groggily

" Alice? Are you ok? What happened! Is Bella ok?" I asked worried.

" _What? NO! Nothing is wrong. It's freaking…three in the morning! What are you doing calling so early?!"_

"Ummm… I'm sorry I was wondering if I could talk with Bella?"

"_I think she's asleep. Why do you need to talk with her?"_

"Never mind just tell her to call me when she gets up?"

"_Sure…I'm tired. Goodnight!" _

_BEEP!...BEEP!_

She hung up on me! O well. Hopefully Bella calls soon!"

BPOV

I got out of the shower and went to change. Alice set out clothes for me. A beige Hollister v-neck sweater with a white tank top and dark skinny jeans **(A/N: exactly what I am wearing!)**

After changing I went to the kitchen. On my way there I smelt "WAFFLES!". Alice ran down the hall from behind me. "Alice you could have tripped me!".

I walked into the kitchen and Rosalie was there cooking waffles.

"Wow! Rosalie those smell awesome!" I said

"I know! I have a gift." She said

"Conceded much Rose?" Alice said.

"YES!" she screamed

"Someone's overly happy today?" I said

"Well…-" she said

A/N: Well. That's it. What is Rosalie so excited about? Hmmm I guess we'll just have to wait! Lol. Sorry but my schedule is all off so I don't know when I'm going to update but if you send me reviews telling me to update I will totally do it! So press that pretty button!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys. I'm doing my best to update my chapters. With school and basketball its hard to update. But, I'm writing it all up during the break so it'll be easier to update. So on with the story.

Chpt. 15. – the iCarly theme song

BPOV

"Well…..I was just..umm happy we're going home. That's all" She said.

"Whatever." Alice said simply. What a weird family.

"So then are you planning to get ready anytime soon?" I asked

"Yea, just wanted to finish cooking the waffles. While I finish you guys go to change" she said.

I ran upstairs and took a shower. When I got out I noticed Alice already had an outfit all ready for me. I thought it was cute. It was a baby blue v-cut shirt from American eagle with dark blue jeans and a white tank top to go underneath. And baby blue converses . She didn't put any accessories so I decided to get my own. I got a matching jewelry setfrom Tiffany's of white earings with a small blue diamond in the middle. A bracelet of white gold with a blue heart charm. And a necklace with white diamond and small blue diamonds across.

I went down the hall and there it was!....."A Whole Stack of Waffles!" I screamed. I drowned the whole thing in syrup I cut out a triangle and picked it up with my fork.

"Stop right there and now one gets hurt!" Rosalie said. I froze. What was I suppose to do! The only thing I thought of was to grab the plate and..Run! So I ran.

I ran down the hall into the bathroom. I locked the door and began to eat the waffles meanwhile Rosalie was maddd

"OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW SWAN OR I WILL KNOCK IT DOWN! I SWEAR I WILL BECAUSE I REALLY CAN!" she said

"OOOHHHHH I'm vreally swared!" I said while chewing. And then the unthinkable happened.

"Hello, Rose? You Called? What's going on? Hello?" It was Edward. Why does she think that'll get me to open the door?

"Hey, Edward. I just wanted to let you know that Belliee wellie over here has been soo glum since we got here. I think she misses you, I also think she wants you to keep asking her out, I think she likes it." Rosalie said. I jumped out of the bathroom in a none humanly speed and gave her the waffles.

"Just kidding Ed hahahaha ha- umm ha. Just kidding. Talk to you later buddy. Bye" She said and then hung up.

"That was not fair, I would rather have had you to knock down the door! Now he's gunna be all over me! Thanks" I said.

What else could go wrong!?

A/N: what can really go wrong??? Well u guys gotta wait to see srry. I noe its short but I really wanted to update it so I wouldn't forget.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok I know its been soooo long but I got a chapter up right? Im gunna do a speed up because nothing happens for a little while due to Bella's stubbornness so after bella's POV its gunna switch to Edward's POV Junior year. So im trying to make it longer so here it goes!

Chapter 16: Bed Rock

BPOV

God I hate Rose I cant believe she would do this to me! Uhhh he has called me 27 times since Rose called him and he called Alice 15 times and Rose 12 times but hey who's counting. I just really wanna get back to my room where I can relax and take a great nap or I can just take a nap on the plane!

EPOV (Junior year)

This girl has been rejecting me for the past two years and I want to say im over it but I cant she's all I think about! Everyday it's the same stuff "sorry I cant". Why do I bother? Because she's that kind of girl that is hard to forget. God what do I do! Ive tried flowers and candy but nothing. I think it is time to start thinking out of the box. Well she's a cheerleader but she's not like those stuck up kind like Tanya. Lately Tanya has been very persistent of going out and more over hooking up. She doesn't get the clue.

What can I do! I really need to win Bella. Eh that stupid Newton kid is doing the exact same thing except he failing miserably. Hmm well maybe I can apply his efforts into mine but add the Cullen charm to it.

Well it's a good thing I have Alice. Alice this whole time has been helping me with Bella, finding her interests, dislike, etc. Hmm I am developing a plan =) I got it. Whats so wrong in making her a little bit jealous? A little tip from Edward Cullen:

Best Revenge: Smile, be Happy, and NEVER let them know it hurt.

BPOV

I'm honestly a beast. I cant believe I finally got my round off back hand spring! The sucky part is we can only show it off if the whole team knows it. But this will seriously get us some points from the judge's table. Now that cheer practice is over, I think im gunna go to the dorm until we have to leave. Hopefully this thanksgiving will be great! Alice, Julia, and Rose are coming so it wont be so bad. Alice is still same old fashionista Alice, Rose still a little snobby but I love her, and Julia is my other best friend I made here at La Salle. She is also on the cheer squad and thi yer we have basically every class together. As I approach my door I see a vase of roses, ughhh this kid doesn't learn doe he?

I pick up the roses and open the door, set them down and then my phone starts ringing "Just gunna stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right cus I like the way it hurts. Just gunna stand there and-"

"hello?"

"hey did you like the flo-"

I hung up. Honestly he doesn't get it! Mr. Newton can shove it. Uggh him and Cullen are gunna be the death of me. Cullen is hot I will admit but Mike no just no.

"hey girl" Julia came in.

"hey lovely, are you getting ready for the long trip?" I asked

"its only a 3 hour drive, and we gunna take that hot ride of yours aren't we?" she said. Its true my car is amazing it's a Mercedes Benz convertible that is covered in Swarowski Crystals and Diamonds and its perfect. My parents bought it for me for my sixteenth birthday.

"of course im not leaving my baby anywhere by its self! Ok so im gunna start packing but not much because I still have some of my clothes at home and we could go shopping in any emergency." I said

"yes we will hehe. OMG I love your ringtone! Love the way you lie is amazing and so is encore by eminem! Plug in you itouch to the iHome so we can listen please!" she asked.

"of course!" I plugged in my itouch and we started dancing around the room to love the way you lie and when that finished I put on encore and then entered Rose and Alice who just stared at us and then started dancing with us. Lastly came in Krissie who just decided to come in and we all were dancing like idiots till the song ended.

"WOW!" Jake said.

"OH! GET OUT!" We all said in unison

"Guys its not like ive never seen you guys do this before..with the exception of Alice this would be a first" he winked.

Then I tackled him and we fell onto the ground with Jake on top

Then I hear a gasp and I look up and its no other than Edward Cullen himself. Sigh will he ever learn?

A/N: OKOKOKOKOK hate me I know its been months but school became hard and I had personal problems etc plus writers block is such a pain in the ass, this document has been saved for the past three months so I apologize but if I get atleast 10 reviews ill post the next one up as fast as possible


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I have nothing to say LOL

Chapter 17: Rockstar 101

EPOV

I walk to Bella's room and there she is on top of Jake her BROTHER!

I honestly didn't think she went that way I mean incest? Come on! Im a better choice.

I walked away not knowing what to do..i guess this is my time to put my plan into action

BPOV

I can't imagine what is going in Cullen's head right now but I really don't care.

I guess he doesn't know me well enough that he thins I would result to incest

But hey he hasn't called me once today and that's fine with me!

I get a text from Julia:

OMGGGG! SLUT GET YOUR ASS OVER TO MY ROOM YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT JUST HAPPENNED!

-Jewlz forever

Wow this must be important. I go to my closet change into some grey sweat pants and a white tank top with some fuzzy slippers. NO ONE messes with my fuzzy slippers HAHAHA.

I walked out and then I realized I forgot my phone. I go back in and find my iPhone 4th gen on my bed. I love my phone its amazing and its soo cool.

I walk out the door and no other than Newton is waiting for me like the little stalker he is.

I walk pass hopefully he'll leave me alone!

"HEY! Bella wait up!" he said running towards me

"OH! Hey Mike I didn't see you there….." I said

"well I was right infront of your door and you just walked past." He said. Well I wonder why stalker.

"yea sorry bout tha-" then he cut me off

"so I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. And I know for a fact that you have nothing o do tonight." He said

"WHAT A STALKER MIKE! WERE YOU LISTENING TO MY CONVERSATIONS?" I screamed.

"Well I was just doing research for the perfect night for us two since your busy every time I ask you out." he said calmly as though he was doing the correct thing

"She can't go out tonight she's with me sorry Newton" said the silk amazing voice.

Edward came out of no where and put his arm around me. We started walking away together and when we were well outta range I shook of Edwards arm.

"thanks Eddie Boy that meant a lot you really didn't have to do that." I said matter of factly

"Bells it was no problem I would do it anytime. Anyways where were you headed?" he said.

"I was on my way to Julia's room when I was caught by the stalker…" I said

"well maybe there's something you should know…" he started saying and then Julia came over and pecked him on the lips.

"Bella! What a coinkydink! Well I bet Edward was already bragging but we're goig out!" she said so happily. I felt like my heart was ripped out? Why was I feeling like this? NONONOO I CAN NOT like the player.

"OH MY really? That's great Jewlz! I hope you two are happy!" I said as friendly as possible. Edward looked a little disappointed in his eyes but then he quickly recovered and put his arms on her waist.

"Well Jewlz..Edward..i'll leave you two alone.." I started walking away and then I turned around and said" OH and Edward take care of my best friend." I said with a smile because I really did mean that! I will kill him if he ever hurts her.

Am I really and honestly okay with this?

A/N: Okay im trying but right now I don't know what to write its like all my imagination leaves my head as quick as it comes. I'll update as soon as I can

-H.


End file.
